bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Chipmunk Christmas
This episode is based on the TV special "A Chipmunk Christmas". Plot ''Lettuce turnip the beet! How corny can you get? ''When two things you love converge, it's a beautiful thing. VeggieTales meets Alvin and the Chipmunks? How great is that? Try showing it to eager churchgoing kids! Are those kiddies in for a treat? Join Alvin, Simon and Theodore as they save the day, feel the groove, and learn the power of using one's gifts for others! Don't miss a "beet" of the fun, as you share "A Chipmunk Christmas" with your family! Synopsis The Countertop: Preparing Toy Story, Part 1 Lanny Wilson - lead singer and woodblock player of The Groovy Brothers, Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt introduce the show normally. Lanny Wilson receives a message from a kid in London, asking for a Toy Story. Pa and Lunt were confused. Lanny was excited, because his role in it was a cowboy rag doll with a pull string - named Sheriff Woody Pride, despite the fact that the next show was somewhat another Little Joe episode - just like "The Ballad of Little Joe" and "Moe and the Big Exit". Not long afterwards, the rest of the Groovy Brothers appear. Mr. Lunt tells Lanny that he is in charge of the makeup department. He tells the audience to get ready for a story starring him, Pa Grape and Larry as the Chipmunks, called "A Chipmunk Christmas". Dennis freaks out because he had a bad dream of the lovable lazy trio play the same, lovable animal trio. The Story A loving lady brings the Chipmunks to Ian Hawke's house. So one day, as Uncle Ian was listening to a sad-type tango song, Alvin and his brothers write their first-ever song: "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything". When Uncle Ian found out, he took them to the zoo as snake food. Then they sung their song to the snake to avoid being eaten. As they grew, strange things happened. One night, a 128th birthday changed Alvin's life forever. In return, Ian left. Alvin looks through a photo album, consisting of him and Ian together, and how the group became rich. That gave both Simon and Theodore an idea. They said that Alvin was to be taken to the mall to become part of an elf initation. Alvin thinks that's a good idea. The next morning, David Seville took Alvin to the mall. There, something caught Alvin's eye. It was mall shoppers and carolers singing about Christmas presents. Alvin also met a whole new load of people, including the mall's manager, Philip Fleagle. At that very moment, Theodore burst in with some news. As a reckless ruckus caused the mall to go bankrupt, Alvin went home, filled with some depression. As he finishes his little solo, Alvin receives an elf costume. He then goes to sick Trevor's house, and gives the harmonica to him. Alvin changes into the elf costume, giving him a new identity - "Merry Larry!" Theodore interviewed Lawrence on how the group started, how they became famous, etc. which all led into Alvin hurting his own friends. That night, Merry Larry recites a poem David Seville wrote ten years ago. But Merry Larry cried sympathetically about his actions. When he fell asleep, he mumbled, pretending to be a space ranger (I, VeggieFan2000, don't think Buzz Lightyear would like it). As Merry Larry sung his second little solo, he looked down from the apartment. To his surprise, he saw something wonderful in the city! It was a maid cleaning out one of Alvin's neighbors' houses. Merry Larry liked it so much he gave one of his property values to her. By the next morning, Lawrence arrived at the mall in a rocket-fueled carriage. Christina, Trevor and a few of their friends went with him. As they arrived, Lawrence told Philip about the wrongness he did in the past. Merry Larry repented from all his evil ways, and all his violence. After his message, someone forced him to sing "Radio Stuff Mart". (Who ever said the original Chipmunks group would end?) After he sang this song, one of Alvin's fans knocked Simon's glasses off his face, and one of the lenses broke. Everyone booed the song. Merry Larry sarcastically bowed. Philip Fleagle knew that the music business has to end. He called an optometriest to take Simon's glasses, because Simon couldn't see two feet without his signature glasses. Philip Fleagle knew Lawrence purposely used his gift for other people. One week later, as Merry Larry telling the people about what he did in the mall, when his fans all surround him, saying ridiculous things like thinking Merry Larry should continue going on tour. Theodore, and Simon (who had his glasses fixed) saw this and liked how they heard about the actions Lawrence made. The Countertop: Preparing Toy Story, Part 2 Lanny thought it was an interesting awesome story. His friends liked it, too. The preperation for "Toy Story" went on. Lanny changed out of his costume, and had his cowboy costume. Woody, tells Lunt that being unselfish makes him want to, well, you know. Woody tells Dennis to not do anything bad. He goes off to perform his stunts for the next episode. Before he left, he thinks that it would be okay if he had three friends of his, the Chipettes - Brittany (Miss Achmetha), Jeanette (Ma Grape) and Eleanor Miller (Ellen) host the show next time. The episode ends with Alister yelling the signature catchprase "ALVIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!!". Characters *Larry the Cucumber as Alvin Seville, Lawrence/Merry Larry, Lanny Wilson and Sheriff Woody *Pa Grape as Simon Seville *Mr. Lunt as Theodore Seville *Archibald Asparagus as David Seville and Alister *Mr. Nezzer as Ian Hawke *Junior Asparagus as Trevor *Bob the Tomato as Philip Fleagle and Dennis *Khalil as Stix *The French Peas as Henry and Miles *Miss Achmetha, Ma Grape and Ellen as the Chipettes *Sara Crewe as Christina Songs *''VeggieTales Theme Song'' *''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything'' *''A Little Bit of This'' *''How I Love the Shopping'' *''With a Ha-Ha-Ha'' *''This is Rather Eerie'' *''Knock on Me'' *''Wood Night in Woodblock'' *''I Heard it Through the Bangkok'' *''My Teenage Elf'' *''What Would Philip Fleagle Think?'' *''Radio StuffMart'' *''To Have a Gift'' Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with Elves What We Have Learned song None Kid They Got a Letter from Ralph Perkins of London, England Trivia *Like the episode Madame Blueberry, some people find this episode to be the saddest episode. *This is a lesson in using our gifts, just like "Lord of the Beans". Plus, To Have a Gift is sung again. *This episode was supposed to come out on a Thanksgiving, then it was pushed to a Christmas before Toy Story but it was delayed because they needed to work on Toy Story before Fall Break, so they delayed this episode's release date to a Spring because of it. (But don't worry though, A Chipmunk Christmas was released before Toy Story.) It's unknown whether production was ahead of schedule or the release date was changed. *This episode felt like it was animated after Big Idea switched over to Maya. *Alvin breaks the fourth wall when the camera was looking at his bottom. *On the countertop, Dennis breaks the fourth wall when he says to the audience "What are you people looking at?!" *One of the modelers who did the concept work for this was none other than Peter Jackson himself, the director of The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit ''trilogies. Jackson also programmed Alvin to give him more than 40 animation movements, and Alvin had 28 texture maps to dirty up the "A" on his shirt, and his face. *Cedric Hohnstadt, on the other hand, already did the concept work for Lawrence, Philip Fleagle and Christina. *This episode is focused upon Larry (Elliot), Pa Grape (George) and Mr. Lunt (Sedgewick). It's not a fault that the three chipmunks are played by that same lovable lazy trio - The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. *Every known release of this includes a behind-the-scenes look at Toy Story. *This is one of the few episodes the Silly Song appears in one third of the run. *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything song actually made its debut in ''Very Silly Songs! ''On a similar note, guessing that the events of the Chipmunks starting happened in 1958, and it was 46 years later at the time, then this episode takes place in Winter 2004 - sometime between ''Sumo of the Opera ''and ''Duke and the Great Pie War ''(at that time, was entitled ''Princess and the Pie War). *In some scenes, the white inside Alvin's tooth phases inside his mouth. *Whenever they play The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, Larry is never shown as Elliot, Pa Grape is never shown as George, and Mr. Lunt is never shown as Sedgewick. *Nods to several music companies are made throughout - in the Silly Song, in the mall scenes, in the flashback, and in the countertop segments. *One of the photos in Alvin's scrapbook is Ebenezer Nezzer. *A lot of death mentions were in this. *The song Merry Larry sings "What Would Philip Fleagle Think?" is a parody of "Let it Go" from Disney's Frozen. *Despite seeing their selves, the characters that you see in the record singles, were from early concept art of this. *This is dedicated to Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. who is pretty much kooky enough to create three mischevious chipmunks that talk, who get famous, and get popular. (Just be glad that they still kept Alvin's definitive and fanciful baseball cap.) *This is one of the few VeggieTales episodes not to have music composed by Kurt Heinecke. *In this; we see the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything without their pirate costumes. *Fans actually wrote to Big Idea saying that Larry was way too serious, and nasty in this episode since Larry's a goofy character. *Mentioned events from Josh, King George, Gideon, and Little House That Stood are spoken of in the countertop. *The flashback is similar to the flashback of the Groovy Brothers starting in "Celery Night Fever". *Even though it's set around Christmas, this episode can be watched anytime, whenever it's close to the Holidays or not. *One of the screenshots on the back of the cover has Lawrence posing when he says "I'm Merry Larry". Merry Larry smiles with his single tooth, whilst in the actual episode, his mouth was closed. *"With a Ha-Ha-Ha" from "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" is sung again. *If you watch the video on a computer, you'll notice some white behind in the scene where Lawrence looks down from the Seville house. *When this aired on Smile of a Child, like most of the episodes after Sheerluck Holmes, the episode is made in 4:3 (fullscreen), but is formatted into 16:9 (widescreen) on the DVD release. This was fixed in the Netflix version. *David Seville's lips weren't moving when he said "Oh, I'm feeling like a schmuck..." *The teaser trailer for this is similar to the Merry Larry teaser on "MacLarry & The Stinky Cheese Battle." There were some differences to it: **Instead of the pea saying "Is there an electrician in the house?" after the narrator speaks, the teaser ends with Alvin screaming "I'm scared of the dark!" **Alvin pours glow-in-the-dark slime on the switchboard operator. **Alvin's dialog was changed to "Al-Ch? That sounds interesting. That should do it. Vinip? What's a vinip, anyway?". **After Alvin activates the switch a third time, this exchange happens: ***Random Pea: Nice! "Alvin and the Chipmunks". Are these those new high official de bulbs? ***Alvin: They sure are! ***Random Pea: Looks very neon. ***Alvin: I see. Have you been to the Jimmy Tolsen Art Store? It had neon, Maraline Monroll stuck into it, and Elvis. ***Random Pea: No, Alvin. It looks like what you see in Vegas! ***Alvin: You know what's even better? ***Random Pea: No... ***Alvin: This. Glow-in-the-dark slime. (turns off operator) I hope it works! (Turns back on operator) ***Random Pea: I say it looks great in glow-in-the-dark slime! (A goop of slime falls onto electricity, causing a blackout) Err... maybe not. *In the credits, you can see a few record albums, and the years the records were made. There were even some by the Groovy Brothers. *Guitarist Dennis had a nightmare about his three friends, Larry, Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape as chipmunks. *The coin-operated binoculars Merry Larry uses is the same one used from the Great Wall Resort. *If you look closely, the book Simon Seville reads is the Lyle the Kindly Viking pop-up book. *The video camera Theodore Seville uses is the same one from Abe and the Amazing Promise. *The second record album in the credits is based after Bruce Springsteen's Born to Run. *Originally, Merry Larry said he walked away from performing with his two brothers, because everything in his land reminded too much of Dave Seville. *When he heard he was going to be a cowboy, in the message; Lanny originally threw away his woodblock. *There was a scene where Theodore says he needs to recharge his video camera. *During the song "A Little Bit of This", Alvin mentions The Lanny Wilson Bakery, Sid Phillips's Gym, Uncle Fred's Barbershop and Tito Jackson Florist. **Sid Phillips was the kid who tortured toys in the first Toy Story, Lanny Wilson was Larry's character in Celery Night Fever, and Tito Jackson still works for the Jacksons. *The tails on Larry, Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt is just priceless. This may have been payback to Thingamabob's fear of monkeys, and the silly song "Monkey" from "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's". *During the scenes of Merry Larry singing, there's a graffiti of a painting on the viewer's right. It also has "Use Wise" which is probably "Use Wisely". So the picture is probably drawn by someone who didn't like Merry Larry. *Uncle Ian's house is the same palace from Esther: the Girl who Became Queen. *In David Seville's room, the pirates poster from "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" can be seen as well as the book "The Not-Too Bright". *As you'll notice in the episode, the countertop scenes are in more of a yellow-ish look. (Man, having the blue walls from the countertop's redesign turn puke green would be scorching!) *After LarryBoy and the Raiders of the Rumor Weed! was released, the same fans wrote to Big Idea that there weren't enough characters. After hearing this, Toy Story was conceived. *Archibald Asparagus sounds different in this episode. *This is a prequel to Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas. Despite this being too well-received with some critics, and there were even some that liked MacLarry better, this went through work. That amount of fans who liked MacLarry more, thought the original special this was based upon, was the first-ever computer-animated feature ever made, in CGI (that's computer graphic imagery). They mostly found the bag with the bowling pin that had the 20,000 polygons, from the pirate ship in Jonah. It would be unlikely for them to stuff that much polygons into a bag. *There were a few differences from the script, the same TV special of the same name and this. This included: **Carnegie Hall was replaced with an exact replica of Seymour Schwenk's rocket carriage. **Instead of the chipmunks singing the Christmas song, they just sing their pirate song. **Instead of Alvin wanting money to get another harmonica, he tells Philip Fleagle about what he did. **Alvin becoming Merry Larry, was conceived when the production team made sense that Alvin doesn't look though he is part of the elf initation, and that he is a bit more antiquated. **Instead of going into his room, Merry Larry sings a second solo. **Christina had a bull terrier, named Henry. It might be possible she outgrew the bull terrier, and made Christmas cards, later. **The balcony and the coin-operated binoculars attached ot the rim of the balcony is added. **Clyde Crashcup was out, and Philip Fleagle, the Chipettes, Roadie Reggie, Mrs. Netterbaum, Henry and Miles, George and Sam, and Christina were in. **The story starts out with the Chipmunks' backstory. This was so the audiences can approach to them more. **Mr. Nezzer's character was named Melvin, but then changed to Uncle Ian Hawke, in the final. **Petunia was Brittany Miller instead of Miss Achmetha. *After Lawrence looks down from the balcony, the painting with the graffiti is smaller than unusual. *The cockney maids returned from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler. On a similar note, the maids battering Alvin is similar what to him before on. **The dream world is similar to the one in the story "The Asparagus of LaMancha" as well. Even Alvin mentioned South Dakota. During the Chipmunks' visit at a meeting, "Gated Community" played over the speakers. *Almost all the songs that the Chipmunks performed, is the entire catalog of VeggieTales songs. Some are listed in the flashback, and they are: **"Love My Lips" from "Dave and the Giant Pickle" **"The Song of the Cebu" from "Josh and the Big Wall!" **"His Cheeseburger" from "Madame Blueberry" **"Pizza Angel" from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" **"Sneeze if You Need To" from "Abe and the Amazing Promise" **"Hopperena" from "Twas the Night Before Easter" **"Donuts for Benny" from "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" **"Goodnight Junior" from "It's a Meaningful Life" **"Schoolhouse Polka" from "Sumo of the Opera" **"Astonishing Wigs" from "The Princess and the Popstar" **"Bubble Rap" from "Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men" **"Lost Puppies" from "Esther, the Girl Who Became Queen" **"The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" from "The End of Silliness?" **"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" from "Very Silly Songs!" (The first song the Chipmunks wrote together) **"Do the Moo Shoo" from "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown" **"My Day" from "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" **"Love Your Neighbor" from "Are You My Neighbor?" **"I'm So Blue" from "Madame Blueberry" **"Busy, Busy" from "Are You My Neighbor?" **"Bellybutton" from "The Ballad of Little Joe" **"Endangered Love (Barbara Manatee)" from "King George and the Ducky" *Roadie Reggie sounds like Oogie Boogie from the Tim Burton film The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Alvin's attire is the same attire Larry wore when he was part of the Boyz in the Sink, but with some adjustments and modifications. *When Merry Larry pulls up next to a policeman (obviously, one of the Roman grapes), he is listening to "Promised Land" from "Josh and the Big Wall!". *After the crowd sings, it has Dave Seville, Theodore Seville and Simon Seville saying "Wait, wait! The story's not over." *This is the second time someone mentioned "Radio StuffMart". The first was "The Princess and the Popstar". *The harmonica Alvin had was the same one used in Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men. *The piano Uncle Ian plays is the same one from Going Up!. *It was never explained why Roadie Reggie put on concerts before the Chipmunks did, in the first place. *The credits state that Roadie Reggie was played by Clark Wayne. *Dennis's line in the nightmare, "Oh no, no, no! You're eating the cowboy!" is an homage to Scott Turner (Tom Hanks)'s line in Turner & Hooch. *A few mall shoppers mistook Alvin's signature cap for a bowl made out of a pile of rose petals glued to the top of a duck's beak. *Merry Larry mentions "Phantom of the Opera" when he slept. *There is a strange, rack-like object atop the Seville house that could either be primitive solar panels or a satellite dish. It's unclear what it is. *The nightmare Dennis had goes as follows: **A door chime. **"I LOVE BEING PURPLE!" (shout out to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) **A French woman singing. **The Lazy Susan picture frame device is spun twice as a small piece of unfitting music plays. **A blue-hooded white person's head eating a cowboy (which doesn't even look like a cowboy!). The dialog goes as follows: ***Dennis: Oh no, no, no! You're eating the cowboy! Don't eat the cowboy! Not the cowboy! Oh, you stupid dog! ***Olaf: I didn't sleep a week so I drank a pot of coffee. ***Dennis: Oh, yeah. A pot of coffee. ***Hooded Guy: I'm eating a Viking! I can't do a Western. I need some eyeball! Chick, chick, chick. 10 gallon hat. What do you mean? No, my tentacles. (stomach growl) Aw, man.... *Olaf from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" makes an appearance in the nightmare. *In the nightmare, Dennis mistook Olaf for a cowboy. *The screenshots on the DVD have the skies blue. But in the actual video, they are purple. *On some versions of the DVD cover, the background image is messed up. *The ground disappeared in some shots. *Originally, Alvin had a more distasteful personality, as he had a little compassion toward his own peers. This resulted in all his friends turning against him. But then, after this episode's release date was delayed, they decided to make Alvin a more likeable character. They decided to change his personality by making him a wise, kindhearted person, and his jealously over his friends, including Philip Fleagle, was more sympathetic. *Alvin called his cap "classy" several times. *The way how Woody falls off the counter top at the end, after saying "It's a tad fancier than what it once was." is a form of cartoon physics. *The DVD cover states that it's around 88 minutes, which is clearly true. The actual episode's runtime is 88 minutes, too. However, if you remove the runtime from the countertops, theme song and the Silly Song altogether, then this is around 52.5 minutes. *"Radio StuffMart" had a dark tone, which originally caused Alvin to be evil in the first place. On a similar note, it would be farcical to have Alvin (Larry) do something evil. *Originally, instead of the dinner party fiasco, Alvin said he fixed a broken water heater, received a pet possum, and ordered fighter robots. *The VeggieTones from "Beauty and the Beet" make an appearance. *The Chipmunks have quite a few pictures in their room. There are twelve from past episodes: **LarryBoy shaking the Milk Money Bandit ("LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed") **Minnesota Cuke running after the snowman head ("Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush") **Little Joe falling down a mineshaft ("The Ballad of Little Joe") **Stewart trying to drink coffee ("It's a Meaningful Life") **LarryBoy confronting the pineapples ("LarryBoy and the Parody Gang") **MacLarry Norrius ("MacLarry & The Stinky Cheese Battle") **The shoes and pots hitting LarryBoy ("LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose") **Larry laying on a couch ("Dave and the Giant Pickle") **Jacques tests a machine on a bystander ("Noah and the Big Rain") **Haman yelling "Get in the wagon!" ("Esther: the Girl who Became Queen") **Howard uses a laptop ("The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star") **The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything in Joppa ("Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie") Gallery From the creators of Beans, LIV and Veggies in Space.png|From the creators of Lord of the Beans, The League of Incredible Vegetables, and Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works